


The Sandwich

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has some serious sandwich-making skills, and Linda approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sandwich

"Mickey, since Ian is at school right now, I guess this’ll have to fall on you." Linda’s voice rang out from the baby monitor being used as a two-way radio stashed under the counter.

Mickey didn’t even look like he heard, as he shook the crumbs from his empty Pringles can into his mouth.

"Do you think you could get off your ass for three minutes and make me a sandwich? Or do I have to come down there and do it myself?"

Mickey scoffed. He chugged down the rest of his grape soda and burped loudly.

"If slapping some meat on some bread is too difficult for you, I can just call Ian. I’m sure his school won’t mind-"

"God! Would you shut up? I’ll make the fucking sandwich. What do you want?" Mickey cuts her off. Jesus, that woman talks too much. He gets up and starts pulling things out before she decides to come down and ruin his morning more. Something about working the morning shift alone makes him irritable, and he’s going to leave it at that.

"Surprise me," Linda answers, then, "and wash your hands first! And if you spit in it, I swear to-"

Mickey turns the volume down as far as it will go, and slams the mustard down on the counter. He starts grabbing different kinds of meat and throwing them on the bread with layers of cheese. No lettuce or anything, just meat and cheese with lots of mustard and mayo. He even throws some tomato on and banana peppers, and pickles. He’s not even thinking about what he’s doing. He’s just going for it like he’s making it for himself, and he’s actually tempted to keep it and just make another for her, but he doesn’t. Finally it’s done and he takes it up to her, with the minimum amount of grumbling that won’t get him fired on the spot.

“Now, was that so hard?” Linda asks when he comes in the room, but when she sees what’s on the plate, her eyes go wide. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s your sandwich! Do you want it or not?” Mickey is really hoping not since it’s getting close to his lunch break, but he brings it over and sets it down in her lap. He turns and leaves before she can even answer. He seriously needs a smoke.

Later on, Ian and Mickey are just coming out of the storage room when Linda comes through the monitor.

“If you guys are all done losing me money, could you make me a sandwich?”

Ian straightens his shirt over his jeans and goes back behind the counter. “Sure thing, Linda.”

“No, not you. Mickey.”

“What?” Ian turns to look at Mickey, who is stopped in the isle mid-swig of his beer.

“Mickey, could you add some black olives this time? Thanks.”

Mickey nods and moves behind the counter, taking the bread from Ian’s hand. Ian is so stunned that Mickey is actually listening to her that he just sort of stands there and watches him work, still not sure what just transpired. And he has to admit, the sandwich looks pretty good. And Mickey looks good making it, nonchalant concentration on his face and tongue sticking in the corner of his mouth.

When he comes back down to the shop, he looks at Ian and shrugs like that explains everything.

“Kid makes a better sandwich than you, Ian. Now are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to take out the garbage like I asked?” Linda asked through a mouthful.

Mickey raised his eyebrow and laughed.

Ian hit him in the arm and went to the back of the store.


End file.
